Audubon's Wildlife Adventure
September 6, 2013 The Audubon's Wildlife Adventure public room is the entrance to the Audubon's Wildlife Adventure Mini Game, and acts as a hub in which players can enter the game. Exits *Lobby Audubon's Wildlife Adventure Game Aubudon's Wildlife Adventure Mini Game Players need to embark on an adventure of a lifetime! They are basically going on a safari to bird watch! Starting Audubon's Wildlife Adventure is in the Western Age. Once players are in the room, click on the "PLAY" sign. First, players must choose the color of their jeep. This will bring up the infobars and the toolbar will disappear. The jeep that players select will also come along. How to Play When players enter a room, they will see black birds fly down to various places. Click on the birds and a picture of one or more birds will appear, along with 1-4 choices of bird species. Players must then click on the species that they think the bird is. Players will get points if they choose the correct species. However, if players choose the wrong answer, the card will flash red, and no points will be awarded. There are 10 birds per level, however, players will not always be able to get them all. Levels Every time a player enters a new room, they advance to the next level. Not a whole cycle, each room. For instance, the Dark Forest the first time is level 1, then Wild Woods the first time is level 2, etc. The level number will keep increasing until the game ends. The number of choices available increases for the first few levels. Level 1 has 1 choice, level 2 has 2 choices, level 3 has 3 choices, and level 4 has 4 choices. Every level onwards will have 4 choices. Steering Move the car by using the arrow keys. Left and right steers the jeep left and right, respectively. This uses no extra gas at all. The up button will speed up the jeep, while the down button will slow it down. These buttons use up extra gas. To come to a complete stop, keep going left until the jeep hits the edge. Just hold left while the jeep is stuck on the ledge, and the jeep will come to a complete stop. However, gas will be lost. Gas Once players starts playing, there will be a gas counter in the upper right corner. This starts at 100, and goes down 1 unit per second. Red gas cans will sometimes appear on the screen. Touch them the right way and the gas count will increase. Speeding up and slowing down will use more gas. Hitting rocks, logs, or walls will also make the gas count decrease. Finishing The game will keep going until the gas counter reaches 0. Players will be returned to the starting room and will be rewarded the appropriate amount of credits. Scoring Scoring is based on the amount of birds that are correctly chosen during the game. For each correct answer, players will receive points based on the following equations: Points for every correct bird: : Current Level * 2 = Points per Correct Bird New score: : Current Score + (Current Level * 2) = New Score So for the first few levels, for each bird players choose correctly, they would get: This pattern continues. Hints and Tips * The last answer is never correct, making the first choice always correct on level 2. * Players will always have the same type of birds each time they play until they log out or disconnect. Reward The game rewards credits, the number equals each player's final score. See Scoring above. Rooms Audubon's Wildlife Adventure takes players through 5 public rooms: * Audubon Dark Forest * Audubon's Wild Woods * Audubon Tranquil Waterfall * Audubon Deserted Desert * Audubon Tropical Jungle Bird List A complete list of birds found in this game can be found here. Special Rewards Audubon's Wildlife Adventure - Special Rewards Category:Public Rooms Category:Western Age Rooms Category:Mini Games